Autumn's Glow
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: Isabella, Mary Alice, Esme, and Rosalie are the Forest maidens. They guard their forest from any dangers that may come to their beloved home. One day Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper,vampires, go camping in their home. FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn's Glow Chapter 1: Forest Maidens**

_The legend of the Forest Maidens has been passed down for centuries. It was said that four beautiful young women by the names of Isabella, Mary Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were taking a walk one evening.They were laughing and having a good time but they were not paying attention on were they were going. When they finally took notice they were deep inside the Forks forest. They were in some kind of meadow with flowers of all kind growing, you could hear a brook a little ways west, but that was not what they were paying attention too, in the middle of the meadow was a ghost like figure in a flowing white dress standing next to four glowing necklaces that were floating in midair. The ghost figure said " Please do not be afraid, I am the spirit of the forest and I have led you hear to ask of your help." " What do you need of us?" asked Isabella,she was always willing to do stuff for others in need. " You see, I am getting very old and need someone to take care of my beloved forest. And if you are to help me I will bestow upon you immortality and powers." The ghost figure said with great sadness for she did not want to leave the forest with no one to take care of it. The women thought about it, since they each had no one who cared about them they accepted the ghost figures offer. " Thank you so much for your great kindness. Now I will bestow on to you your powers and eternal life by giving you these necklaces. Blue to Isabella for kindness and knowledge, for you are always wanting to learn new things. Red to Rosalie for love, you have a huge heart to anyone that needs it. Purple to Mary Alice for loyalty, you never go back on you promises or leave anyone who you hold dear. And finally Green to Esme for you wanting to help all living things." The ghost figure gave them their necklace and vanished, thus beginning the legend of the Forest Maidens._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**What do you think? Good for my first chapter huh? Well tell me what you think by pressing the reviewing button!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Starri nite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn's Glow Chapter 2: Camping**

**Edward's POV**

**Present day**

_**" Come on Edward! You can't bring all you Cd's!" yelled Emmett from downstairs. I sighed, got up, and went downstairs. " You know Emmett, you take longer to figure out a crossword than it takes me to pack for a camping trip. And by the way, I was not packing anymore Cd's, I was trying to get away from all the noise!" I yelled. Sometime being a mind reader sucks. " Boys, boys calm down. Please don't start a fight." said Carlisle, the oldest of all four of us. Carlisle was changed first then Jasper, me, and then Emmett, although I am physically younger then all of them, Emmett is still the baby in vampire years. " Fine." we both muttered. We all piled in my Volvo and took off.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**We arrived at the Forks forest in an hour. The forest has been rumored to have spirits living hear, of course I did not believe it. We got out of the car and started to unload everything. " When do you guys want to start hunting because I am starting to get thirsty." said Jasper. " We could go now if you want to." said Carlisle. " Do you think they have bears here?" asked Emmett. And we went of into the woods.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sorry for all the small chapters, but I will be posting more often i hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Isabella's POV_

_For many years have my sisters and I have protected our forest. And how I wish for someone to share it with other than my sisters. We all agree that we want someone special to spend eternity with, but sadly we can not make a human immortal so we must go about our ways with out one. I sighed._

_I was on my way to meet up with my sisters for our once a day meeting to see if we have any disturbances in our home. I walked through the trees and sat down waiting for them. Rosalie(Rose for short)came first wearing a scarlet dress with black lacing in the front. Once a month would our dresses change, it has to to with our powers or something. My dress had two layers to it, the bottom layer was a dark blue and the top layer was light blue, it laced up on both sides and it had silver swirls with silver lining on the ends of it. And I had chocolate brown eyes and the same color hair that went just below my shoulder blades. I also go by Bella for short._

_Rosalie walked to wards me and gave me a hug. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that came down to her hips, she is also my favorite sister. Mary Alice( Alice for short) came next. Her dress was royal purple and it had see through sleeves with silver lacing on the back. She had green eyes and black hair that came to her shoulders. She bounced up to me and Rosalie and gave us a kiss on each of our cheeks, she was always full of energy._

_And finally Esme came wearing an off the shoulder green dress with gold embroidery in the shape of vines on the sleeves, neckline, and back of the dress and it laced up the back. She had carmel colored hair and brown eyes with just a little blue in the middle. _

_She also came up to us and gave us each a hug and started the meeting._

_" Hi, how is everyone doing?" asked Esme. " Fine." said Rose, " Okay." said Alice, and I said " Good." " Okay you know what to do!" said Esme. We took each others hands, closed our eyes, and concentrated. As usual a white light appeared in the middle of our circle. It was kind of like a looking glass, we can see any danger in the forest by looking at it. We all gasped, four gorgeous men appeared in the middle of the light. " Ladies, we have to keep an eye on them to see if they are any harm to the forest. And before you ask you can talk to them, they don't seem dangerous but be careful." said Esme and we all left. _


	4. an

_**I'm putting this on hold for right now. I just have more ideas that need to be written. Will update in 2 months or less.**_

_**starri nite**_


	5. another an

**I have changed my Pen name to : Blue eyed vampwolf**

**Sorry if this confuses you but I have blue eyes and I want to be vampwolf ( vampire/werewolf)**


End file.
